Recognizing True Love
by Wicked Guardian
Summary: It's summer and Sango's got a job! She is excited at first but when she meets a guy who also works there will she get fired? And why can't her life ever go the way she wants it? BS R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha!

So here is my fourth fic! YAY!

I wasn't counting on starting it today but I wanted to wait for my other stories and besides, I WANT TO do this pairing now. I just can't wait any longer!

* * *

**Reconizing True love**

**Chapter 1: Who are you?**

* * *

"Sango wake up! You have to get up. It's the day you start work!" 

"I know Kagome! Geez I'm up ok?" Sango got up to her knees on her bed, moving her arms so she could tiredly rub the sleep from her eyes.

"What time did you go to bed Sango?" Kagome asked the exhausted seventeen year old. Sango looked up at her , then looked away and got up from her bed. While she did that, Kagome heard her mutter something but couldn't decipher it correctly.

"Huh?"

"I said I went to bed around one fourty-five!" She said more clearly.

"Sango! You should be more cautious of the sleep you get! Lately you're getting to bed around one or two! IT IS NOT HEALTHY!"

"Oh I'm so sorry mother." She said sarcasticly. Kagome slapped her lightly on her upper arm and sighed.

"I am not your mother Sango, but someones gotta care about you!"

"Gee! Glad to know someone does care!"

"Not funny Sango. Now c'mon you're gonna be late."

"Fine get out. I don't really want you in here while I'm dressing you know."

Kagome laughed. "I am Sango."

After Kagome closed the door, Sango fell back on her bed.

"NOW SANGO!" Kaogme's voice rang throughout the apartment. Sango jumped then groaned and got up to get dressed in her work uniform. It was just a plain tan short sleeved shirt with her name tag on it. You could wear any bottom you wanted and today, sinse it was the summer, she chose a short dark blue jean skirt. Her sneakers came on soon after and she headed out the door.

"Took ya long enough!" Kagome's fake angry voice hit her ears. She and Kagome have been living in their apartment since they turned eighteen. Sango's parent's died and so did her brother, Kohaku when she was fifteen. At that time, she wouldn't talk to anybody, shed a single tear in anyone's presence but her own. But she smiled fake smiles, enough to fool anyone. This was before she met Kagome of course. When Sango was sixteen, Kagome transferred to her school and she helped Sango through tough times. She was the first one Sango cried in front of. Ever since they became best friends. Soon they moved in together. Even if they were still 17 years old, Mrs. Higorashi thought they were the most responsible teens on the planet so she let them move in there by their selves.

"Miroku is downstairs waiting for you so he can drive you to Jewel's Cafe." Kagome mentioned sitting at the table in the small kitchen. Sango grabbed her little back pack and put on the rubber braclets she loved so much. The were black and red. They covered her whole wrist and put on a single silver chain on her other wrist.

"Bye Kagome!"

"Bye Sango! Good luckon your first day!" She replied loud enough for Sango to hear her while she went out the door.

While going down the elevator, Sango unconsiously fingered the necklace her own dear brother gave her before his death.

**Flashback**

_"Sis! Happy Birthday!" Kohaku jumped on sago's bed. Effectivly waking the sleeping girl._

_"Mmmpff . . ." _

_"What?"_

_"Unless you have something to give me Kohaku, I suggest you leave."_

_"But I DO have something to give you Sango!" Kahoku exclaimed happily and Sango shot up from the bed._

_"What? What is it?" She asked expectantly. Kohaku reached in his pocket and took out a black box. He gave it to Sango and she quickly accepted it. She opened it and almost fainted from the happiness she was feeling. _

_"Kohaku . . ." Inside the fine box was the mostexquisite_ _piece of stirling silver she had ever seen. It was a heart shaped pendant with a pink flower with a green steam carved in the center of the polished jewelry. She took it out and also saw the fine silver chain that accompanied it._

_Kohaku looked at her and silently rejoiced when he saw the joy in his sister's cinnamon eyes. _

_"Oh thank you Kohaku . . . this is the best present I've ever gotten. Thank you!" She ranted poulling him into a tight hug._

_"Did you notice what it is?" Kohaku asked. Sango looked confused and returned her eyes to the pendant and quietly examined it. She discovered that it was a locket. She smiled and opened it, seeing two pictures in each side. One was Sango smiling and it was taken recently and the other was Kohaku with the same expression as his sister's, also taken recently._

_Sango, who now had a few tears leaking out from the corner of her eyes, looked at Kohaku._

_"H-how did you get this?" she asked with disbelief._

_"Not supposed to tell!"_

_The question was soon forgotten when Sango launched herself at him. Ranting the same words she ranted moments ago._

_"I love you brother."_

_"I love you too Sango . . ." he replied softly._

She never forgot about that moment, never locked it away in her mind. Why would she? It was one of the happiest moments of her life. Why would she lock it away as if it was the reason she was so sad? she had a poor family, thats why she asked where he got it from . . . and he never answered her the answer she wanted to hear come out of his mouth. But that doesn't matter now.

Does it . . .?

Once the elevator doors opened, she was greeted by her boyfriend, Miroku and he had a big smile on his handsome face. She hugged him around his neck and he quickly complied.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yes Miroku! I'm excited to be going!"

"O.k. Hurry up because I need to get to work too."

"K."

**Jewel's Cafe . . .**

"Bye Miroku!" Sango pecked him on the lips.

"Bye!" He yelled as he drove off.

Sango turned to the building she will be working in for the summer.

_'Here we go!' _With that she walked in the cafe.

* * *

PLEASE READ & REVIEW!

THANK YOU! (I ryhmed again!) (If you read mmi other fics you'll get what I mean!)


	2. Meet the Crew

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha!

NOTE: Bankotsu is in this chapter so don't worry! Now I know it is not even a day after but the first chapter was short, with no Bankotsu! That is just crazy of me by the way! But fear not! He is in this chapter!Also I have good news! I am free from homework that is demanded to be done by the evil that possess my school known as_ teachers_ (Shudders).

The second chapter!

* * *

**Reconizing True Love**

**Chapter 2: Meet the Crew!**

* * *

Sango walked in her new work while telling herself that she could get it right. The other job she had before ended up with the boss covered in _very_ hot coffee and her getting fired. But she had to admit, the evil witch did look amusing running around saying "OWWW! CRAP THIS IS HOT!" and tugging at her heated T-shirt! People were staring at her like she was insane(Which she was) and others, more like her age, were laughing their heads off while she was trying to hide hers.

Sango laughed silently at that memory. She walked up to the counter and saw two people cleaning cleaning the marble surface. The place was casual and the lighting wasn't to bright and it wasn't to dark either. There wasn't anybody at the tables because the cafe was still closed, but soon it would open.

One of the people who was cleaning the counter looked up at her.

"I thought the sign said we were closed! Can't you read?" He said coolly but with a hint of sarcastic ness in his voice. Sango looked over to him. He had tan skin, well built body. He had on the same uniform, but with baggy blue jeans. His hair was surprisingly long and braided down to the end of each strand,sharp turqoise eyes that held cruel amusment, but his facial expression looked angry. He was mocking her. He might be devilishly handsome, but he seemed arrogant, rude, and infuriating all in the same package!

Sango, ignoring the comment he made, walked over to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm looking for the owner of this place. Where are they?" she asked with a cold voice.

Bankotsu looked over her shoulder and quickly looked her in the face. "Why should I tell you?"

Sango was getting angrier by the minute. "Because I'm gonna be working here and I want to see them!"

"I'm right here, Miss Taijiya." Said a voice behind her. The surprised teen jumped around and she caught herself looking into cold amber eyes.

* * *

Bankotsu looked at the table he had just cleaned. Seeing it was spotless like the others he cleaned, he went to the big counter in the back of the big room that would soon be occupied by customers. 

_'Another boring day in this place.' _He thought lazily. He asks himself why he chose to work in Jewel's cafe. And everyday the answer came.

This is the only place he felt comfortable in.

He didn't know why. He wanted action, but this place he just cleans and takes orders from people. His boss, Sesshomaru, wanted him cleaning because the stoic man thought he was not the right person to take orders if you know what I mean.

The 18 year old was scrubbing at a smudge on the counter when he heard a light "thud" come from behind him. He could see a girl, maybe around his age, came in through the front doors. He looked her up and down. She had long black hair with a little brown tied down in a ponytail at the nape of her her neck, peach colored skin and womanly curves showing in the right places. He could see the uniform she had on belonged to the cafe, but he had never seen her here in those long weeks of working in this place. He wouldn't deny it. He thought she was _really _hot.

He decided to not notice the uniform, for reasons unknown to himself, and be the sarcastic person he was when he felt like it. And right now was one of those times(I'm the same way! But you probably don't care!).

"I thought the sign said we were closed! Can't you read?" He called out to get her attention. She sharply look over in his direction and walked up to him, seemingly ignoring his comment about her. Once she was a good distance away, she looked him right in the eye.

"I'm looking for the owner of this place. Where are they?"

_'Well she apparently isn't in a good mood!' _he inwardly remarked at the icyness in her voice and not getting the fact he caused the tonein the first place. He looked her in the face. She had soft looking skin, and pink eyeshadow, making her cinnoman eyes, which mostly looked black from his point of view, stand out perfectly. Hot being an understatement for this girl.

He looked at her face for a few moments until he saw another figure step into his sight. He quickly glanced up and realized it was his icy boss towering her figure and she didn't even notice it. Bankotsu looked back at her. "Why should I tell you?"

She looked like she was angry now. "Because I'm gonna be working here and I want to see them!" She bursted in his face.

_'My she has a short temper . . .'_

"I'm right here, Miss Taijiya." Sesshomaru cut in the soon to be argument. Bankotsu saw her jump and turn around at the same time. Sesshomaru, not wanting to make a conversation, cut right to the chase. "Do you have the papers?"

"Umm . . . yeah I do. They're right here," she reached into her small backpack and took out a neat document. Sessomaru took it into his own hand and scanned the contents. It had her information, where she lived, and if she had any other jobs before this one. after a few moments the tall man looked at her.

"Your job is to take orders. Understand?"

Sango inwardly rolled her eyes. _'Duh!' _"Yes."

Sesshomaru nodded to her and walked into the back room. The boy who was silent the whole time finally walked over. Sango looked at him and he stuck out his hand.

"Hi I'm Kouga." Sango shook his hand firmly.

"Sango."

"Welcome to our little cafe, Sango!" Kouga patted her on the back. A little to hard for her comfort.

" . . . Am I the only girl working here?"

"No. Actually I haven't seen Ayame anywhere and Rin is in the back room." Kouga replied.

"Oh."

"It's time to open this place!" Bankotsu said in a bored tone and walked over to flip the sign so it says "OPEN" now.

"Rin! We just opened!" Kouga called out. A few moments later a bouncy teen that looked like a child with all that innocence came out of the back room.

"Hi! You must be Sango!" Rin took Sango's hand and shook it enthusiasticly(Is that even a word? I dunno . . .)

"H-hi . . . wait, how do you know my name?"

"I always hang around Sesshomaru! He is like a dad to me so I love annoying him and stuff like that! thats how I know your name. I kinda snuck into his office and looked through stuff."

"Oh it's o.k." Sango laughed.

"So Sango, ya datin' anybody right now?" Kouga asked.

"Well-"

"Kouga! You better not be flirting!"aA female voice came from the doors. They turned around and saw another girl. She had long red hair put up into two ponytails and green eyes. She had a uniform also with a name tag.

"Ayame!" Kouga exclaimed. Ayame ignored him and went up to Sango.

"Are you the new worker?"

"Yeah."

Ayame sighed in relief. _'As long as Kouga isn't trying to get women who come in temporarily.'_

"Hi. The name is Ayame."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sango."

"Likewise."

"The customers are starting to come!" Rin rejoiced. Two people came in and sat down at the closest table. Bankotsu looked at Sango.

"Looks like you're up, Sango!" He said.

"Yup." Sango smiled. She would have a good time working at this place.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY THIS ISN'T LONGER! But I have something to tell you!**

**Here is the story. I was finished the chapter before I wrote this. But I didn't save all of it. I thought it would be o.k. if I waited until I was finished. So I'm typing the last of the chapter, when all of a sudden I see a big spider right next to me. I got a little scared so I went into my kitchen and grabbed paper towels to kill it because it looked poisonous. But my dad came in askin what was wrong cuz I was saying how I told my mom that the spider that was living in front of the house would come in the house. But she didn't listen to me! Then my dad gets the vaccuum and sucks it up. So he wants to see of it was the spider that was outside. It's nighttime and all and its pretty much dark outside so he decides to turn on the light outside. THAT is when I got mad. He accidentally turned the power switch and ALL I WROTE WAS ERASED CUZ HE TURNED THE POWER OFF! I WAS LIKE WHAT THE HELL! He didn't even realize what he did. I'm mad at him and now I have a major headache and the chapter you all read just now is different than the one I wrote before this! The first one was much better! I am SO SORRY! Can you nice readers find it in yuor hearts to forgive me?**

**I really am sorry. The chapter I wrote before was longer, better, and LONGER then this one. I just didn't have enough inspiration since I was in a bad mood and I still am. My dad! I love him and all but he is just plain stupid! He gave me a headache, distroyed all I typed. And put me on the edge because of one of his stupid mistakes! That never happened before and me being all emotional and stuff I was on the brink of tears cuz he just ruined everything! Thing hardly ever go my way! ; . ;**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! tHAT WILL HELP ME GET INTO A BETTER MOOD!**

**-Ali**


	3. Sango's Boyfriend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pop tarts! Oh yeah, I also don't own . . . Inuyasha.

Sad, isn't it? But you know what? I'm content with just writing fics!

YAY! I am not in a bad mood anymore! If my dad does anything again . . .

O.k. a little note to you readers out there . . . I'm in a little crazy mood right now. But it won't be shown throughout the story!

I posted a one-shot with Miroku/Sango! I also added another chapter to my other story, _Second Impressions Go a Long Way_! All in one day!(Ryhmed yet again! I have a nack for that! I did it again!) Wouldn't you say I had LOTS of free time on my hands? And today I'm giving you a third chapter with this story!

AM I GREAT OR WHAT?

No I'm just joking . . . and please don't answer that question!

* * *

**Reconizing True Love**

**Chapter 3: Sango's Boyfriend**

* * *

Sango tapped her fingers lazily on the counter's marble surface while waiting for another customer to come and give her their order. It's been five hours since Jewel's Cafe opened up for the people to come. Sure she was taking orders and stuff but it was boring. 

Bankotsu was just as worse. He looked over Sango's way and looked at her obviously bored expression. At least she had something to do now. All the tables were cleaned and ready for new customers to use. He had nothing to do. But hey, why should he be waitiing for something to do instead of sitting back and relaxing, right?

Deciding on that, Bankotsu made his way towards one of the back boothes and sat down so that he was taking up the whole seat on one side. He sighed and relaxed back. Now he wasn't complaining anymore, instead he was about to go into a light sleep, when he heard a feminine voice reach his ears.

"What are you doing?"

He lazily opened one eye and looks towards the source of the sound. Sango was standing infront of him with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't look angry. She looked curious.

"What's it look like? There's not that much to do now and no tables to clean."

"Got that right." She muttered while sitting down across from Bankotsu. For a half hour she has been standing out there with no one ordering anything. She glanced back at the register and there was still nobody there.

"You know . . .for a nice looking place, there isn't much fun around here. I wonder why hardly any people come here." She wondered out loud. Bankotsu looked her and chuckled.

"The last waitress we had was . . . different then most people. She had a very short temper. Not like your's though. Your's is a little longer," Sango chose to ignore his remark and continued listening to him. "She always used to lash out at people and throw them their food and spit in people's drinks when she thought they didn't 'Appreciate' Her at all."

"And . . . who was this waitress?"

". . . I can't remember her name."

Sango sighed. "O.k. then. So . . . why did you pick to work here? It's so boring around here and you look like you're just as bored as me."

Bankotsu shrugged. "I feel comfortable in this place."

"Oh . . ." There was a comfortable silence developing the both of them. Sango was the first one to break it.

"I don't think we had a proper introduction before. I'm Sango Taijiya. And you are?"

Bankotsu looked her over. He wasn't that talkative and he just had a short conversation with her.

_'What the heck!'_

"Bankotsu." She stuck out her hand.

He shook it. Once that was over there was a silence again. Bankotsu looked at the register and discovered that there was a person waiting for someone to take his order. He looked at Sango.

"Looks like you have a customer, Sango." Bankotsu pointed out. Sango looked behind her and jumped up and went behind the man. Bankotsu who saw this looked on with confusion. Sango looked over to him and put her finger over her lips. He nodded and sat up, watching her intently.

Sango jumped on the back of this guy! Immediatly the guy put his hands on the counter so he wouldn't fall. People were staring at them like they were crazy. Sango got off his back and he turned around with an utterly confused and shocked expression.

Bankotsu was laughing! That expression was priceless! (Bankotsu is a little OOV in this chapter but . . . oh well.) He looked at Sango and she was practically rolling on the ground! The guy had an embarrassed look, then he looked at Sango and waited until she was done. Then he looked directly at Bankotsu with a warning glare. But that didn't stop Bankotsu. He just laughed harder.

_'Like that's going to scare me!' _He thought.

"Sango why did you do that?" the guy asked after Sango got done her round of laughs.

"Because you looked just so . . . unaware and I was tempted!" She said between pants.

"Don't do it again. I came to pick you up, remember? Now c'mon let's go!"

"Alright . . . but I want you to meet some one!" Sango took his hand and led him over to Bankotsu. Bankotsu didn't wanna meet him, but he was a little jealous for some reason. So he would give it a go.

Sango was unaware of the tension already set between the to males. "Bankotsu, this is Miroku. Miorku, Bankotsu. Miroku nodded in greeting.

"Hey!" Bankotsu said happily. He was aware that this guy didn't like him already, but what did he care?

"Alright I met him now can we go?" Miroku pecked Sango on her lips, trying to give Bankotsu the picture. And he got it alright.

_'Rude . . .'_

"Yeah we can." Sango turned to Bankotsu. "Bye Bankotsu!"

"Bye Sango." Bankotsu waved to Sango while they walked out. He had a bad feeling about that guy.

* * *

OK! **I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! **

**READ&REVIEW! PLEASE**


	4. Bad Ride Home Unexpected Visitors

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

O.k. . . . I updated! Finally! This story is really out of character of me right now, but I felt like updating this story because last night, I saw the new episode of Inuyasha and Naraku KILLED Bankotsu! Damnit I'm pissed about that. Why can't he just stay on the series? He was such a good character! Damn Naraku!

This is chapter four everyone. Aren't you glad I updated at last?

* * *

**Recognizing True Love**

**Chapter 4: A Bad Ride Home; Unexpected visitors**

* * *

"Sango, who was that you introduced me to?" Miroku asked . . . or demanded his girlfriend. 

Sango quirked a delecate eyebrow in Miroku's direction and rolled her eyes, "I already introduced you Miroku. He's Bankotsu, someone that I work with!"

"Well I don't like him." Miroku replied while getting in the car. Sango repeated his action, but laughed while doing so.

"Why? Just because he was laughing at you? Get over it Miroku, o.k.? It's pointless to be mad at someone you don't know very well. And it's over. He and the rest of the people in the cafe probably forgot about it."

" . . . I still don't like him."

"My God. Are we going to go through this again?"

"Yes we are! Why can you be jealous about me talking to other women, but I can't be jealous when I see you talking to another man?"

"Because it's different!"

"How is it different?"

"**Because you're the one who has cheated before!" **There was a dead silence that filled the atmoshpere around the car and inside. Sango, with wide eyes about realizing what she had just said, stared at her clutched hands on her lap, while Miroku looked at her with a hard gaze. After a few moments, Miroku sighed and started the car, got out of his parking space and went onto the busy street.

"Sango . . . I said I was sorry for that. I said I wouldn't do it again. Don't you believe me?" Miroku kept his eyes on the road and not Sango. So he didn't see the hesitation flicker across her features for a moment.

"Yes I-I do . . . but I just can't help but feel that way . . . Do you trust me?" She asked silently. The startled man next to her glanced at her with confused eyes.

"Why would you ask that Sango? I do trust you . . ."

Sango looked at him with peircing eyes and hit him on his shoulder her hardest and recieved a yelp from her boyfriend.

"Then why did you do that infront of Bankotsu! I saw how you looked at him! You were looking at him when you kissed me! And I think I know when you have that look in your eyes, it means trouble!" She partly yelled as they stopped at a red light. After Miroku stopped. he turned his head towards her directionwith an innocent look. That was always enough to fool anyone.

"I did no such thing Sango. I may have looked at him, but that doesn't mean that I wanted to proove something or make trouble!"

" . . . So then you like him." It was more of a statement than a question and it left Miroku staring at her with the widest eyes she had ever seen.

"What the _hell_ do you mean I . . . l-like him?"

"You like him. You were looking at him when you kissed me and mostly the whole time you were around him. If you're gay Miroku, you could have told me. I would have gave you happiness and broke up with you. But I'm not sure Bankotsu feels the same way about you . . ." Sango had to contain her laugh during watching Miroku's many oh so different expressions come to life over his face. He didn't know she was kidding! Gosh, this was not the time to be a funny person. Reasons: 1) They're driving. 2) Miroku is in his shock. 3)They were talking about something more serious than that. And 5) There was someone beeping at them because the light turned green.

"Um . . . . Miroku! Drive will ya! You're going to get us in trouble!" Miroku partly snapped out of his shock and looked back at the road and started driving again. Sango couldn't stand the expression on his face. It was just to much for her to hold it in and then bursted out laughing like a maniac, all the while recieved very angry glares from Miroku.

"That was low Sango. The lowest you have ever gone. I actually thought you were serious! Don't do that again! Would you rather walk the rest of the way . . .?"

"O.k.! I'll stop laughing! I haven't laughed like that in a long time . . . " She said through small laughs and pants.

"Good. I'm glad you're having the greatest time when laughing at my expence . . ." He muttered while pulling into the drive way to her apartment building. "We're here. Now get out and go change. We're going to the movies."

Sango looked at him incrediously. Was he serious? "I can't Miroku! I'm having a night spending time with Kagome and a few friends at the mall after work! I'm sorry . . . "

Miroku sighed sadly, "Ah well. I'll find something to do with Inuyasha . . . or someone else . . . I'unno. Alright-" He gave her a peck on the cheek,"I'll see you tomorrow when I come to pick you up to bring you to that cafe."

"Buh bye Miroku!" Sango got out of the car and, Miroku, not bothering to wait for her to shut the door, sped off and let the door shut on it's own. (My dad does that to me. But when I get into the car, he speeds off and the door shuts on his own. It's annoying really.)

After the car was a good distance away, Sango sighed in relief. She wasn't in the mood for hanging out with anyone for some reason. So she made up that excuse to get out of going anywhere with him. She walked into the building and traveled up to her and Kagome's apartment. She absently reached for her small backpack, only to reach nothing but air. She looked behind herself and silently cursed. she left her backpack at the cafe! Damn it! And it had her keys in it, along with everything else she thought was important. And Kagome wasn't even home.

She slid down the wall next to the door of her home and softly banged her head on the wall. the cafe was probably closed by now. Sango looked at the clock hanging from the wall across from her. Seeing as it was around 5:30 and that cake only is open in the afternoon. And it's the evening. Besides, It's pretty dark outside for this time.

It's been around . .. 1 1/2 hours since she came home. And still no Kagome. Sango was pacing back and forth infront of her door, getting looks from the people who passed her when they went in and out of their apartments. Once she stopped pacing, she sat back down and waited impatiently for her friend to come back home, but she never came. Sango sighed. She was impatient right now and she didn't feel like waiting. If she has to wait for 10 more minutes, than she'll knock the damn door down.

She looked at the elevator for longest time. When it opened, she thought it was Kagome and jumped up from her place on the floor and onto her feet, but it wasn't Kagome that came out of the elevator, but it was Bankotsu! She looked at his hand because she saw something familiar in the corner of her eye. IHe was carrying her bag!

He walked towards her with a knowing smirk written on his face. Stupid girl. She got locked out of her own home and left the keys in her bag, and left her bag at the cafe. Once Bankotsu was close enough, he held out her bag and watched her as she accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks. I tend to be forgetful."

"It's o.k. You're lucky I saw that before I closed up the cafe." He watched as she dug into her bag, but froze in the middle of her action. She looked at him suspiciously.

" . . . You didn't . . . look through my bag, did you?" She asked slowly.

Bankotsu was surprised. He may be rude at times, but he would never go into a women's bag! "No! What? you think I'm that low?"

"Geez. It was just a question. I don't see why you're answering that way. And you said I have a short temper." She muttered low enough for him not to hear and went back to getting her keys out of her bag. After she found them, she opened her door and went inside. When she went to go close it, she saw a hand shoot out to stop the door and she looked out, only to see Bankotsu with a pouty expression.

"Is that how you treat your guests? How rude. You should be a better hostess." As he let himself in, Sango shut the door. She didn't bother to argue with him. She wasn't in the mood. She saw him plop down on the couch infront of the TV, grab the remote on the table next to the couch, and turn the television on.

"And you said I was rude?"

" . . . Yes. Why? Did you not hear me when I said that?" He asked with innocence. He was starting to get on her nerves and he just got here.

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything." She threw her bag on the table and sat down tiredly next to her new 'friend'. they sat there watching TV. She didn't even wanna watch it. She had a headache growing. Maybe from Miroku. He was annoying today. they sat there until they heard a distinct creeking of the door. their heads turned towards the sound and saw Kagome enter.

Sango watched as Kagome turned around and as she nearly dropped everything she was carrying onto the floor. The confused teen looked at her friend in question and followed her gaze until her eyes were on Bankotsu. Now if Kagome thought what Sango was thinking she thought, then she'd be pissed.

* * *

**Chapter four is done. I wanted to get this in before my mom gets mad at me for no reason what so ever and then we start fighting. **

**Review please! I swear if you review, then I'll update! Aren't you glad I updated?**


	5. Unexpected Greetings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha... (sigh)

. . . Everything will be explained at the end of the chapter. You all know what to do from here. Read.

* * *

**Recognizing True Love**

**Unexpect****ed Greetings**

There was silence that spread throughout the room, except for the low noise coming from the TV, which was forgotten. Bankotsu loved silence, but this time it made him kinda uncomfortable. HE was about to say hi, but he felt the couch shift slightly and looked over to see Sango standing up. He watched as she went over to the other woman, who looked strangely familliar to him. Watching as Sango practically dragged the girl in the other room, he sat there being confused. _What a strange friend Sango has, _he thought to himself.

"_Hey, Kagome! Mind helping me with these bags?" _Bankotsu heard a familiar vouice from outside the apartment and in the hall, where he went to the moment he heard Inuyasha. He recognized the voice now, and the girl as well. Inuyasha was a friend, not a close one, but still he was a friend. Bankotsu saw Inuyasha outside the door, juggling over 5 large boxes in his arms.

"Oi, Inuyasha," Bankotsu exclaimed, tryign to help the angered unusually black haired friend. Must have been a full moon tonight, he thought while trying to steady Inuyasha and help him carry the boxes inside. How much stuff could one girl buy? Geez, it's like she bought a whole store of clothes that was in the mall. Once they got the boxes and bags situated and thrown carlessly into the apartment, Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu with a puzzled expression.

"What the hell are you doing here," he asked rudely, not really caring about the reason all that much.

Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders in a careless way. "Sango forgot her bag at the cafe. I returned it to her. That girlfriend of your's is acting strange. . ."

"Like always," Inuyasha finished not really caring about what he said either. They both shrugged and a minute later the two girl s came out with Sango having the same expression on her face as Inuyasha had moments ago (A very annoyed expression), and Kagome looked like she just solved one of the biggest puzzles in the world.

"Hey, Bankotsu," she said while Inuyasha and Sango gave eachother a nod in greeting. Bankotsu gave a curt nod to Kagome, then looked over at Sango.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go now. See ya Inuyasha, bye Kagome," he looked at both as he said this, then back at Sango. "I'll see you at work."

Sango resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the little eye contact hand motion he did before he turned to leave. After he left in the elevator, she turned back to her room, ready to get ready and go to bed.

"Oi, Sango! Me and Kagome are gonna watch a movie," he paused as he hushed his grammar-correcting girlfriend. "You want to watch it with us?"

Sango shook her head immediatly. "Nah. I think I'm just gonna go to bed. G'night you two," not even bothering to wait for their goodnights to her, she shut the door to her room. She walked over to her desk and put her bag on it, along with any other things she didn't want to wear for the night. After she got dressed, she went to the bathroom to go brush her teeth, ignoring the noisey movie Kagome and Inuyasha were watching, paying no attention to their tired friend. And she didn't really care. After brushing her teeth, going back into her room, and shutting the door, she put her hair into a low ponytail so that it wouldn't be as tangled when she got up for her shower. She set her alarm clock to 8:30 am so that she would have enough time before work to get ready. She already knew her schedule thanks to her memory. As she turned her light off and jumped into bed, her thoughts turned over to Miroku. She knew he didn't like Bankotsu from the start, but what she doesn't understand is how he could be so worked up over one guy she met, when she found him cheating on her tons of times. She often wondered, only for a moment, why she was still with him. Right now, was one of those moments. She thought for a while, until drowsiness finally claimed her, and she fell into a light sleep.

_"Tomorrow we're having a special guest on our-"_

Sango's hand fell limply off the snoze button on her clock, while the other reached up to try ridding some of the sleepiness that was there. She rolled on her stomach, used her arms to haul herself up so that she was kneeling, and stretched widely. A few seconds she was motionless, letting the drowsiness fade somewhat. Then she jumped out of bed and grabbed her things, including her uniform, and went to the bathroom, to sleepy to realize that Kagome was there near the counter holding a cup of coffee.

After that, the brown eyed girl came out of the bathroom, refreshed and more awake than before. She noticed that Kagome left already. Maybe she would just have to ride her bike to work? She wasn't in the mood to come face to face with Miroku ever since that little slip up she had last night.

Sighing, she grabbed her bag from out of her room and went out the apartment. She grabbed her bike from the bike rack outside, and started pedaling towards work. She knew she was gonna be early, but she wanted to be on time or before that. Who knows, maybe she won't even see Miroku anytime soon. For once, she hoped it was like that. Besides, she has her bike. He can't drive her to and from work.

* * *

(Sigh) Here it goes. After I updated this story last year (you know what I mean), my internet connection went haywire on the downstairs computer, so I figured that I could actually go on the upstairs computer, which is really my aunt's computer. But the thing is, I went on when she was only at work for a few days. That is until my sister ratted me out and my aunt changed her password on me -.-, I had a hard time trying to figure it out so I gave up on it. So I tried this computer (downstairs one) to see if it worked at all. To my luck, it did. So I figured I could update a few other stories and add a new one in. After that, I wasn't really in the mood for writing, more like in the mood for reading. Whenever I tried getting online here though, after like 5 minutes each time it would throw me off, throw me back on, then back off, than back on, and it would keep on doing that until it would just stay signed off and leave me frustrated beyond anything else and mad at my aunt because she wouldn't even let me get on her computer. Not even when she was right there and not out. Believe me, I tried figuring out her password, but it would help me if she actually had a friggin' hint instead of nothing for me to guess at. Around new years, my parents friend installed a cheap wireless router into our computer, thus making it even worse than before. He said it was fine and if there were any problems, I should call him. There were problems alright. But I didn't call him since it was his fault it wouldn't sign on at all on days and others would just let me on for a minor second. But that was after the sign on and off and on thing. It got worse day by day. So when that happened, I was more like in the reading mood, and when I was in the writing mood, I would have just gotten introuble during school since I would write chapters when I really should have been listening to the boring talks the people have. I read a lot of books in that time though, which was only for about 5 days. I read a 498 page book in less than a day (I'm a fast reader, so what?). And hey that was the best book I have ever read. I'm serious. But now I can't even look through it 'cuz I let Chrissy borrow it. So... yeah. There's more to this, but I'm sure you don't want to read every little thing that happened. And I'm taking too much space for just a... 'little' explination here... 

So here... don't for get to R&R... well actually you already read the chapter. So now review please! And I'm sorry for the long delay!


End file.
